First Love
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Is your first love forever or does it fizzle with time. Find out when you read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Harper was a beautiful sixteen year old. She had sandy colored long hair and light brown eyes. At the age of three she got sick and became completely deaf due to an infection. She was an army brat so her family moved around a lot. This was the first time her parents had sent her to a private school. She was going to Cushing Academy in Massachusetts. She was try to find her way around her new school.

"Excuse me." Someone said. "Can I help you find something?" Her back was to him so she just kept looking around. "Excuse me." He said again putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok I'm deaf." "I couldn't hear you."

"Are you lost?"

"Yeah." "I'm trying to find the science lab."

"That's at the other end of the building."

"Great." "I'm already late." "Thanks for stopping to help." She left.

Later that day Emma was at lunch. John sat down acrossed from her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Did you ever find the science lab?"

"Yeah."

"I'm John by the way.

"I'm Emma."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"I'm a senior." "So you must be new."

"Yeah." "Story of my life." "My family has moved so many times."

"Why?"

"My dad's in the army."

"Oh." "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Since you're deaf how are you able to speak so well?"

"I didn't lose my hearing until I was three so I guess I remember from before." "Plus when I was little I did speech therapy."

"And you understand me by reading my lips?"

"Yes."

"So you don't do sign language?"

"I do." "It's a lot easier for me to communicate with someone if they do to." "I can read lips but sometimes it's difficult."

Later that day Emma was walking home. John pulled up beside her and rolled down his window.

"Hey Emma want a ride?" He asked.

"Sure." She got in.

He drove her home.

"Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John went to the library next and got a book on sign language.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. The story will eventually take place in present day. I just thought it add more to the story to go in depth with these chapters as apposed to just doing flashbacks. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the last two weeks John had picked Emma up for school and taken her home. They were getting closer she was helping him learn sign language. Emma was eating her breakfast. The lights flashed indicating there was someone at the front door.

"That can't be John already." Emma said. "He's early."

"I'll get it." Her mom said. "I wanna meet him." She went to answer the door. She opened it. "Hi you must be John."

"Yes I am." He said. "You must be Mrs. Harper."

"Call me Penny." "Come on in." He went in.

They went into the kitchen.

"Hi Emma." He said.

"Hi."

 **How are you today?** He signed.

"You been practicing I see." **I'm good.** "We'd better get going."

They went leaving. Penny tapped Emma on the shoulder. She turned around.

 **He's really cute.** Penny signed. **He likes you.** Emma just smiled.

Later that day John was waiting for Emma outside the theater department so they could go to lunch. She came out.

"So?" John asked.

"I got the lead." "You're looking at Juliet." "We open in three weeks." "I just hope I can remember everything by then."

"I'll help you."

After school Emma and John went back to her house. Nobody was there. Emma and John were up in her room. John was helping her rehearse lines.

"Then I get to the kissing part." She said looking at what happens next. She put the book down and looked at John. "I'm really nervous about that part."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." "You'll laugh."

"No I won't."

"I um, don't know how to do it."

"You've never kissed anyone before?"

"No."

"It's easy." "Here." He went up to her. "Relax." "You trust me right?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes." She did. A few seconds later she felt his lips on hers. She liked it. She kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him. He broke the kiss when he heard the front door open.

"What?"

"Someone's home."

"Oh."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing."

"Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Yeah."

John picked Emma up at seven the next evening. She answered the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They were at a restaurant in a booth sitting next to each other.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me tonight." John said.

"I'm glad you asked me." "I didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"Most guys don't go for the weird deaf girl."

"That's not who you are."

"That's not what most people think."

"Most people are assholes." "You're great."

John walked Emma to her door. They were standing outside.

"I had fun tonight." Emma said.

"Me to." "Emma, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and John were very happy together. The play was tonight. Emma was putting stuff in her locker. These two boys were looking at her.

"Hey Jason." One of them said.

"Yeah." He said.

"How good do you think the deaf girl is in bed?"

"I don't know Barry but that freak is probably the freakiest."

"Probably really tight to." They both laughed. John came around the corner and slammed Jason into the lockers.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" John said angrily. "How dare you talk about my girlfriend like that!"

By this time Emma turned around and could see John had some pinned against the lockers. She went over to them. "John what's going on?"

He looked at her. "It's ok Emma." "It's all under control." He looked back at Jason. "If I ever hear you two talking about her like that again I'm beating both your asses." "Got it?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Good." "Get the hell out of here." They left. John turned to Emma.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

"They were saying dirty stuff about you."

"Oh." "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"I wasn't gonna let them put you down like that."

"You're coming to the play tonight right?"

"Are you kidding?" "I'll be in the front row."

Later that evening Emma was backstage waiting to go on. John came to the back with roses in his hand.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you."

"These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." "They're beautiful." "My mom wants to know if you want to come for dinner after."

"Yeah."

After the play and dinner Emma and John were in her room. They were sitting on the bed.

"You did so great." John said.

"I was really nervous."

"So who's kiss did you like better, mine or Romeo's?"

"I don't know." She said jokingly. "It's really hard to tell." "I think I need to kiss you to decide."

"I can help you there." They kissed. It was slow. She laid back on the bed. He got on top of her. Emma wanted this and she knew that John did to but she wasn't ready. She broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "It's just uh, I'm a… **virgin.** She signed.

"A vegetable?" He said confused.

She laughed. "No honey." She took his hand to show him the differences. "This means vegetable." She said making the sign with his hand. "This means virgin."

"Oh that makes a lot more since." "It's ok."

"I do want to." "I want you to be my first." "I'm just not ready yet."

"It's alright." "We'll wait and when you decide your ready it'll be the most special, romantic night of our lives."

"Have you ever?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." She said a little disappointed.

"Does it bother you that I'm not a vegetable?"

"No." "Kind of but it's ok."

"If it makes you feel any better I care about you way more then I did her." He kissed her on the forehead. It was true. John didn't just care about Emma. He was falling in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple months Emma and John continued to get closer. They'd went to the Halloween dance together. Emma and John were in the living room sitting on the couch. They were watching Raw. He looked at her.

"What would you think if I wanted to do that one day?"

"What?" "Be a wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"I'll always support you in everything you do." "I think you would be great at it." "My mom and dad want to know if you wanna come by for Thanksgiving after you eat with your family."

"Your dad's actually gonna be here?"

"Yep."

"In the three months we've been together I didn't think I would ever meet him." "Yeah I'll come over."

"Good." "He really wants to meet you."

On Thanksgiving Day Emma and her family had just finished eating. The lights flashed.

"I'll get it." Emma said. She gotta up to get the door. She opened it. "Hi honey."

"Hi." They kissed. He went in. They went into the kitchen.

"Hi John." Penny said.

"Hi Penny." Emma's dad stood up.

"John this is my dad Robert." Emma said.

"So this is John?" Robert said. "Emma's told me a lot about you."

"She's told me a lot about you to." John said. "It's so nice to finally meet you." They shook hands.

Emma and Penny were in the kitchen washing dishes leaving John and Robert alone.

"John you seem like a nice young man." Robert said. "I can't say I'm to crazy about the age difference though." "I'd prefer Emma be with someone her age." "Someone older might want certain things from her." "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I think I do." "Sir, I'm in love with your daughter." "Please don't tell her I told you that." "I haven't told her yet." "I would never pressure Emma into doing something she didn't want to do."

"I hope not."

John and Emma were outside saying goodbye to each other. Penny and Robert were in the kitchen.

"I've never seen Emma so happy." Robert said.

"I know me either."

"It's gonna break her heart if I get my permeant transfer to Seattle."

"I know." "When are they letting you know?"

"Next week."

"I'll be home next weekend to tell you guys if it's a done deal." "If it is I spend two more weeks there then we're out of here."

A few days later Emma was raking leaves. She came in through the back door that led to the kitchen. Penny was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Emma sit down." Penny said. She sat down.

"We need to talk." "I saw these sticking out of your purse." She said putting a pack of birth control pills on the table.

"Oh." "I haven't taken any yet." "You can count them."

"Emma is John pressuring you to have sex?"

"No." "He doesn't know I have them." "We've talked about it and he said he'll wait as long as I want." "I want to be safe when we decide to."

"Do you think it'll happened?"

"Yes." "I love him."

"I know you do."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"No." "To be honest I wish you weren't thinking about having sex but I'm glad you want to be safe."

"Please don't tell dad."

"I won't." "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

John had just given Emma a ride home from school.

"I'll pick you up at seven." John said.

"Ok." Emma looked at the driveway. "That's weird."

"What?"

"That's my dad's car."

"Come here." They kissed. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Emma went into the house. She saw her mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Emma come sit down." Penny said.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she sat down. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine Emma." Robert said. "I have some news." "I've been given orders to transfer." "The good thing about it is it's a permanent transfer, no more moving after this." "In two weeks we'll be moving to Seattle."

Emma looked at Penny. **Please tell me I'm misinterpreting this.** Emma signed. **Please tell me dad didn't just say we're moving three-thousand miles away.**

 **Honey I know this is hard for you.** Penny signed.

"I'm not going." Emma said.

"You don't have a choice." Robert said.

"Can't you tell them you don't want to?"

"You know better then that." "I can't disobey orders."

"Please don't make me go." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't want to leave John sweetheart but this is out of my hands." "I'm sorry."

"Dad, please I can't." "I love him." "There has to be another way."

"I know you love him." "I'm sorry." "If there was anything I could do- Emma got up and ran to her room. She laid on the bed and cried.

Three days had passed. Robert had went back to the Army base and Penny was gone visiting her sister in Ohio. John knew there was something wrong with Emma but he couldn't figure out what. She invited him over that night. They were sitting on the couch.

"John I have something to tell you." She said.

"Are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Yes." She started to cry a little.

"Why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes. "We only have two more weeks together.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad got transferred to Seattle permanently." "We move in two weeks."

John looked like he just got hit by a truck. "What?" He said in disbelief.

"I know."

"No." "I don't want you to go."

"Do you think I want to?" "I don't have a choice."

"What does that mean for us then?"

"I'm moving three thousand miles away." "I really don't see how it can work."

"So that's it?"

"I don't want it to be."

"Damnit!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry." She said tearfully.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Emma you can't go."

"I have to John."

"You can't, I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. She broke it. "Come on." She stood up and took his hand. They went upstairs to her room. "Do you have something?" "I took a birth control pill today." "I just want to be extra careful."

"Yeah." He took a condom out of his jeans pocket. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." "Let's just take it slow."

"As slow as you want." "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"I know." "I trust you." They kissed. She moaned as his hands slowly ran down her body. When his hands got to the ends he slowly lifted up her shirt. She took of his. She stared at his in amazement. She'd never seen him with his shirt off before. He had so many muscles she didn't know where to start. She nervously put her hands on his chest. "It's ok." He said. "Just touch me, I want you to." She slowly moved his hands all over him. She could feel body getting warm as she did. She hoped that was a good thing. She started kissing his chest. He groaned. Even though she couldn't hear him she could tell he liked it from the vibrations she could feel on his skin. After a few seconds he lifted up her head. They kissed. As they did he undid her jeans. She sat on the edge of the bed and undid his jeans. She took off his boxers. "Oh wow." She said. She looked at him. He just smiled. " _My god he's gonna split me in half." She thought._ They sat in the middle of the bed. She took off her bra. John admired her for a few seconds. They kissed. She moaned as she felt him massaging her breasts. His hands were so soft and warm. They were making her all tingly. He broke from her lips. Still massaging her breasts he starting kissing the middle of her chest. "Ohhh." She moaned loudly. "Oh John." He came up to her mouth and kissed her. He laid her on the bed and took off her panties. He looked at her naked. She was perfect. They kissed. He got on top of her. "Breathe and relax." He said. He slowly slipped inside her. She whimpered. He started moving slowly. It still hurt but gradually for her it felt better and better. "Ohhh." She moaned. John noticed the look on her face. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Don't stop." She said as she kissed him. He kissed her neck. She moaned. "Ohhh John, ohhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh Emma." He groaned giving in.

He was holding her. She looked at him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." They kissed.

Two weeks later Emma and her family were getting ready to leave. She was putting some stuff in the car. When she turned around John was behind her. They hugged.

"I don't wanna go." She said starting to cry. He looked at her.

"I know but you have to." "I love you Emma, I'll never forget you or the nights we spent together."

"I love you too John." "This so hard."

"It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." Emma parents came out.

"I have to go." "Wait." They kissed. "Never forgot that I love you."

"I won't." "I love you too with all my heart."

"Emma it's time." Penny said.

"Bye Emma." John said.

"Bye John." Emma said. She got in the car. As they pulled away she broke into tears. John watched them pull away. He started kicking his car.

"God damnit!" "No!" "Son of a bitch!" He stopped and caught his breath. He was shaking. He wiped a tear away.

* * *

 **The next chapter takes place in the present. Twenty years later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty years had passed. Emma was a very successful author. She'd written twenty-five books. She would see John on TV from time to time. She was happy that he achieved his dream of being a WWE Superstar. She flew to Seattle to visit her parents. She was in a coffee shop drinking coffee and looking at her phone. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she looked up she almost spilled her coffee.

"John." She said shocked. "I can't believe it." She stood up. They hugged.

"I thought that was you." "How are you Emma?"

"Good." "How's Nikki?"

"You watch Total Divas huh?"

"Sometimes."

"She's fine."

"Good."

"I'm in town for an autograph signing today." "Can we have dinner tonight to catch up?"

"Yeah sure." "Do you wanna meet there?"

"I'll pick you up."

"I'm staying at Hilton on Main Street."

"Me to." "Is nine good for you?"

"Yeah I'm in 607."

"604." "So I shouldn't be late."

"I would hope not."

"See you tonight."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Emma went to her parents' house.

"Hi Emma." Penny said.

"Hi mom." They hugged. "Where's dad?"

"The hardware store."

"Doesn't he ever take a break?"

"You know your dad."

"You'll never believe who I saw on the way over here."

"Who?"

"John Cena."

"Really?" "How is he?"

"Good." "We're meeting for dinner tonight?"

"That's great." "You haven't really dated since your divorce."

"It's just be catch up." "He has a girlfriend."

"Did you tell him?"

"No." "That's not just something you bring up chatting." "Oh hey John I know we haven't seen each other in twenty years." "I can't have children." "Would you like to know why?"

"Emma I know you like to bury it but-

"But nothing." "It was twenty years ago." "It happened." "It's over."

Later that night John text Emma to let her know he was outside the door. She answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant.

"So you live in New York City?" John said.

"Yep that's where I met my ex-husband."

"You were married?"

"Six years."

"What happened?"

"He was cheating on me."

"Do you have any children?

"No."

John noticed a sad look on her face. "Is it something I said?"

"It's just- I can't have children."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I don't like to talk about it."

"We don't have to."

"No, we should." "One day I started to feel really sick, really bad cramping, high fever so I went to the hospital." "The doctors did all kinds of tests including a pelvic exam." "When the results for that came back the doctor told me I was two months pregnant but that the baby had died in my womb." "I had no clue I was pregnant."

"Oh my god."

"The doctor had to do a procedure to clean my womb and after she did she told me I sustained to much damage to ever conceive again."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It happened a week before my seventeenth birthday." "Two months after we moved."

"Wait?" John said starting to get it. "It was…I was the…we were…

"Yes." "We were going to have a baby."

"When did that even happened?"

"I'm guessing the night before we moved and I snuck you up to my room." "Remember the condom broke?"

"Yeah."

"I found out later you have to take birth control for a whole month before they start working."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's not something you tell someone over the phone or in a letter."

"I still would've liked to have known you were pregnant with our child."

"I'm sorry but you know now and I'm glad." "I've wanted to tell you for a long time." "I hate that it still makes me this upset." "I mean I only knew about the baby for ten minutes before they…She got tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok." John grabbed her hand. With her other she wiped her eyes.

"This is why I don't like to talk about this."

"You wanted it didn't you?"

"Of course it was my baby." "I thought at the time that if it had lived I would've had a part of you forever."

John walked Emma back to her room.

"I had fun tonight." He said.

"When I was a crying mess?"

"I'm glad you told me." "I really liked your first series of books."

"You read them?"

"Yeah." "The character Shawn Carlie reminded me a lot of someone."

"Well I did model him after someone."

"He really seemed to love Amanda Hart."

"He did."

"I especially liked the part at the end of the first book when Shawn told Amanda." "Never forget that I love you."

"Sounded familiar huh?"

"Very."

"Well it was so great to see you again."

"Great to see you to." "If I didn't know it was twenty years later I'd never guess." "You're still as beautiful as the day I met you." They hugged. He looked at her but was still hanging on to her. "If you would've had the baby, you would've had me to." John's cell phone started to ring. "That's my phone." He said letting her go. "I gotta go."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed. Emma had just gotten home to her high-rise apartment. She was going through her mail. She got a letter from an adoption agency. She eagerly opened it. Her excitement turned to disappointment when she read they had rejected her application. She kept going through her mail. She opened up an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a ticket to Smackdown and a backstage pass with a note. It read.

Dear Emma,

We're coming to Madison Square Garden. I hope you can make it. – John

That was in two days.

Emma decided to go. She was walking around backstage looking for John's locker room. When she found it she knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said. "I'm glad you came." "Come on in." She went in. Nikki was sitting on the couch. She stood up. "Nikki this is Emma." "Emma this is Nikki."

"Hi." Emma said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Nikki said. "I just wanted to say hi." "I have to go get changed for my match." She left.

"John is there someone to get something to drink?" "I'm thirsty."

"Yeah." John said. "Go down the hall and make a left." "You'll find catering."

"Want anything?"

"No."

"I'll be back."

Emma went down to catering. She was getting a drink. Randy Orton came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi Randy."

"How did you know my name?"

"I've seen you on TV."

"Are you the newest member of the Women's division?"

"No." "My friend John invited me."

"Oh, you're Emma?"

"Yes."

"I'm friends with John." "He told me all about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "He said you were beautiful, he didn't say you were gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing tonight after the show?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Yes."

"Great." "I'll meet you right here."

"Ok."

Emma went back to John's locker room.

"John I need some information." She said sitting down next to him.

"About?"

"Randy Orton." "He asked me out."

"Oh really?" John said not understand why he felt a little jealous.

"Yeah." "So?"

"He's a good guy." "I've known him for years."

"That's good to know."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

Emma and Randy went to a diner down the road.

"You know you're the first date I've had since my divorce." Emma said.

"How long has it been for you?"

"A year and a half."

"I've been there." "It sucks." "The only thing good that came out of my marriage was my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She turned nine last month." "Do you have any children?"

"No."

"So John told me you're an author."

"Yeah."

"That's great."

"It's pretty cool." "I have deadlines to meet from time to time but most of the time I'm my own boss." "I set my own hours and I can work wherever I want."

After they finished eating Emma and Randy sat in her car and talked. They'd been talking for three hours.

"Well I'd better get back to the hotel." Randy said.

"I had fun." "I can't wait to do it again."

"Me either." **Can…I…kiss…you?** He signed slowly.

"Aw." "Did you just learn that?"

"I've been practicing since I asked you out."

"Well here's a new sign." "Yes." She said and signed. They kissed slowly. "That was nice."

"Yeah it was."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He got out of the car.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning after flying to the next state John met Randy in the hotel to workout.

"Hey man." John said.

"Hey."

"So, how it go last night?"

"Great." "I really like her."

"What did you guys do?"

"We went out to eat, then we spent about three hours in her car talking."

"Are you gonna see her again?"

"Yeah." "I can't wait." "The sign language thing's gonna be hard to learn but I'll get it."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No." "What with all the questions?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"We kissed, that's it."

"Oh."

Over the next three weeks Emma and Randy had talked every day. Emma was sitting at home. Her phone started to ring. She had it setup to where she could see what the person was saying from her TV screen.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Lonely." "I wanna see you." "We still need to go on that second date."

"I know."

"Come on the road with me."

"Randy you know I just signed that deal for the new book."

"So bring your laptop." "Come on." "It'll be fun."

"Ok." "I need a few days to get things organized though." "You'll be in San Francisco on Wednesday right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet up with you there."

"Ok."

Two days later Emma was in San Francisco. She checked into her room and went to Randy's she knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"I've been waiting to do that."

"Me to." "I have an autograph signing in five minutes." "I'll meet you at the arena later and maybe after that we can come back here and watch a movie."

"Ok."

Later that night Emma was at the arena. On her way to go see Randy she spotted John in the hall. She went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey." He said surprised.

"Hi." They hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Randy invited me to come on the road with him."

"So you'll be here awhile?"

"Yeah while I'm here we'll have to go to lunch or something."

"Ok."

After the show Emma and Randy were in his room. His phone pinged. He picked it up.

"Is everything ok?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." "That's just a notification from an app." "It sends me new sign language signs every day."

"It's sweet that you want to learn it." "I could teach you some."

"How do you say you're gorgeous in sign language?"

"Like this." She showed him and he did it back. "Good." "Let's try another one."

Back in his room John was in the shower.

" _So Emma's gonna be here with Randy." He thought annoyed. "Just perfect." "He's a nice guy but they're not right together." "I'll bet she's with him right now." "I wonder if they're having sex."_

Emma was continuing to teach Randy sign language.

"That's good but that last sign goes like this." She took his hands to show him.

"Oh."

"You'll get it."

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me to." They kissed. He laid her back on the couch getting on top of her. She moaned as he kissed her neck. She hadn't felt the touch of a man in a long time and she liked it. They kissed. As much as she liked this she knew they had to stop. She broke the kiss.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." "I'm just not sure that we should yet."

"It's ok." "No big deal."

"Don't get me wrong I do want to." "It's only our second date though and I don't wanna come off as some kind of easy slut."

"You're not but I understand." They sat up.

"I should go." Randy walked her to the door. They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma had been on the road with Randy for two weeks. She really liked it. She was making new friends. She and Randy were spending time together before he had to go to his autograph signing. They were sitting on the couch.

"Baby do you have any aspirin?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it's in the front pocket of my suitcase in the bedroom." He went into the bedroom. When he came back out he was smiling. "What?"

"I found something besides the aspirin." He held up a little vibrator.

"Oh." She said smiling.

"Cheating on me huh?" He said jokingly.

"Well what do you want from me?" "I haven't had sex in two years."

"I thought you said you got divorced a year and a half ago."

"I did but for six months my divorce wasn't final yet and I kicked my husband out."

"Oh."

"I've been thinking though." "Maybe it's time to retire it." She kissed him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "We've been on about twelve dates over the last two weeks." "I'm ready." "I know you can't spend the night tonight because you have to get up early tomorrow." "What about tomorrow night?"

"Ok."

"Alright."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Randy looked at his watch. "I gotta go." Emma walked him to the door. "I'll text you before I go to sleep tonight."

"Ok."

"Is it tomorrow night yet?"

"Not quite." "We've waited a little over a month." "One more night won't kill us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're in big trouble tomorrow night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." "I hope you don't plan on getting much sleep."

"I just hope I don't let you down."

"Don't worry." "It'll be great." They kissed. "Bye."

"Bye."

About an hour later John text Emma to let her know he was outside her door. He answered it.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." "Wanna come to my parents' house with me?"

"Sure."

They went to John's parents' house. They went inside.

"I'm here." John said. "I brought company." They went into the living room. "Do you remember-

"Emma." Carol said standing up.

"Hi Carol." Emma said. They hugged.

"Me next." John Sr. said. They hugged. "You haven't aged a day."

Emma was helping Carol get some coffee in the kitchen.

"It's so good to see you." Carol said. "You know it crushed John when you left."

"It crushed me to."

"He denied of course but the day you left I caught him crying in his room." "It was so sad."

"I cried for months." "It was hard to leave John." "He was the first person to show that it didn't matter if I was different." "I could still be loved."

After talking to John's parents for about an hour Emma and John went up to his old bedroom. They sat on the bed.

"This place looks just like it did the last time I saw it." Emma said.

"They refuse to do anything with it."

"I feel like I should have my books." She said jokingly.

"Yeah we used them sometimes but most of the time we'd just make out." "Or have sex."

"Only towards the end."

"I remember you used to be really ticklish right here." He said as he started to tickle her side.

"John stop that." She said laughing.

He stopped. "You know I really wish you would've told me sooner."

"You mean about…

"Yeah."

"I should've I'm sorry."

"I would've found a way to be there for you." "You shouldn't had to go through it alone." "Emma do you ever think about what would've happened with us if- Emma felt her cell phone buzz and took it out. She had a text. It read.

I'm done with my autograph signing. I miss you. – Randy

She smiled.

"Randy?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"We'd better get back to the hotel."

"What were you saying before?"

"Nothing important."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after settling into the next hotel Randy went down to the hotel gym to workout with John. Randy was texting. John knew he was talking to Emma because he was smiling.

"What's up John?" He said.

"Not much." "Talking to Emma huh."

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." "You seem happy."

"I have a date with Emma tonight."

"Must be a pretty special one."

"Oh it will be." He smirked.

"Oh so this will be the first time you've had sex with her?"

"Good guess."

Emma was at the mall with Becky Lynch. They went into a Victoria's Secret store.

"So I'm guessing you're getting something for Randy." Becky said.

"We've decided tonight's the night."

"The night." Becky said smiling.

"I've really nervous about it."

"Why?"

"It's been a long time for me." "I just want it to be good."

"I'm sure it will be." "Don't think about it so much."

Later that night John and Nikki were sitting in their hotel room.

"John what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing why?"

"You seemed irritated all day." "Are you mad?"

"No." "I'm going to bed." He went in the bedroom and laid down on the bed. _"I gotta get it together." He thought. "I love Nikki." "I do." "But ever since Emma came back into my life… "Her with Randy bugs the hell out of me."_

Emma was waiting for Randy to come pick her up. They were going to dinner. Randy used his key to get in. She looked over and stood up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." The kissed. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

After dinner they went back to Emma's room. They went into the bedroom. She kissed him.

"I'll be right back." She said.

"Can I wait for you in bed?"

"Yes." She went to the bathroom. Randy got undressed and under the covers. He was sitting up against headboard. Emma came in a few minutes later wearing a white silk nighty. "What do you think?"

"Damn you look sexy."

"Yeah?" She said as she got on the bed and crawled up to him.

"Oh yeah." She straddled him. They kissed. He slowly took off her nighty. She moaned as he kissed her cleavage. He pulled her bra straps down and undid her bra. She moaned as he kissed her bare chest. After a few seconds they kissed. She slid into him and started moving. "Uhnnn." He groaned. "Ohhh." She moaned. He squeezed her ass. She went faster. He picked her up and laid her down underneath him. He slipped back inside her and started to move. "Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. "Randy yes, yes, ohhh, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Emma." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"That was great." She said.

"I'm glad we both enjoyed it."

"For future reference we don't need a condom next time." "I can't have children, I can't conceive."

"Is it a medical thing?"

"Yeah I miscarried when I was younger." "I was only two months pregnant." "There was to much damage after it was over for me to ever conceive again."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." "It's a painful memory." "I don't like talking about it." "Only my parents, ex-husband, John and you know."

"Emma I wanna tell you something." He sat up. **I love you.** He signed.

She sat up and smiled. **I love you too.** She signed. They kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Randy went down to the hotel gym to workout with John. They were just finishing up. Randy felt hands to go over his eyes.

"Guess who." Emma said.

Randy turned around. "Hi honey."

"Hi." "You're to tall." "I had to stand on my tippy toes to do that." She looked at John. "Hi John."

"Hi." He said.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Well John we're out of here." Randy said.

"See ya."

Emma and Randy were almost to the gym doors. He stopped her.

 **Wanna come back to my room with me and take a shower?** He signed.

 **Yes.** She signed. **After that I have to go. I have to get some work done today.**

Later that night John was sitting in his hotel room. Nikki had just gotten off the phone with Brie.

"Brie's pregnant." Nikki said.

"That's great." John noticed the look on Nikki's face. She looked sad. "Nikki's let's not do this tonight please." "I'm not in the mood." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma was with Randy in his room. They were sitting on the couch.

"I skyped with my mom today." Emma said. "My parents wanna meet you."

"Ok."

"I was thinking maybe your next break we can fly to Seattle to see them."

"Ok." "Speaking of meeting people." "I want you to meet Alanna." "I've talked to her about it before and she wants to."

"I would love to."

"Not anytime soon but, would you ever want to get married again?"

"I didn't really think about it." "Until we met." "I'd like to do it again someday."

"Good." "Me to."

"You know what I think would be fun?"

"What?"

"We should go on a double date with Nikki and John."

"That does sound like fun." "Next time one of us gets a chance we should ask him."

"Yeah."

"I think you stay over."

"Yeah?" "Didn't you get enough of me today?" She said smiling.

"I could never have enough of you." They kissed. Randy stood up. Randy pulled her to her feet. He picked her up. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. She took off his shirt. He groaned at the feeling of her fingertips on his back. He took off her shirt. "God you drive me crazy." "I can't keep my hands off you." He said as he squeezed her breasts through her bra. She moaned. She started undoing his belt.

"Does the viper want to come out and play with Emma?" She asked as she kissed him.

"Yes." "He wants you so bad." "He misses his favorite place." He said as he reached down and rubbed her between her legs making that spot tingle.

"Oh Randy." She moaned. They kissed. Randy was completely in love with her. He had every intention of marrying her someday. He just wished they could somehow have a baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had passed. Emma and Randy were flying to Seattle to see Emma's parents.

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be."

"Emma I've been thinking about how you can't get pregnant." "Are you sure there's no way you can?"

"Yeah I've been checked and rechecked." "It's impossible." "Why?"

"I just thought it would've been nice to have a baby someday."

"You want to have a baby with me?" She said smiling.

"I'd like to."

"Yeah that's what me and Emmett wanted to."

"Who?"

"My ex-husband."

"Oh that's his name?"

"Yeah."

"Was he deaf to?"

"Yeah his speech wasn't good like mine." "He barely talked." "That didn't stop him from cheating on me with three hearing women."

"Three?"

"Yep."

"What a dick."

Emma and Randy had just walked through the door of her parents' house.

"We're here." They went into the living room.

"Hi Emma." Penny said.

"Hi mom." They hugged.

"Emma." Robert said.

"Hi dad." They hugged. "Mom, dad this is Randy." "Randy this is my mom Penny and my dad Robert."

"Hi Randy." Penny said.

"Hello ma'am." Randy said.

"Call me Penny." "You're much cuter then the pictures Emma has sent me."

"Thank you."

"Hello Randy." Robert said.

"Hello sir."

"Emma tells me you're an ex-Marine."

"Yes sir."

"That's great." "I've always wanted her to be with a man with a military background."

After a few hours of talking Robert took Randy to his hobby room that he'd built over the garage.

"It must've taken you months to build this." Randy said.

"Randy I'm going to be blunt with you." "Are you a skirt chaser?"

"In my younger days, yes I was." "Now I'm all about monogamy and raising my nine year old daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes my ex-wife and I have shared custody." "I'm a family man." "I wish I could add to that family with Emma."

"I assume she told you about the miscarriage?"

"Yes."

"It breaks my heart knowing she can't have any more babies." "John said he'd never hurt her." "Well that hurt her." "She'll never get over it."

Randy was shocked to learn that John was the father of the child Emma lost. He just acted like he knew. "It's hard for her to talk even now."

"If John just would've been more careful Emma wouldn't have went through that."

"Sir, I'd like your blessing to marry Emma."

Emma and Randy were back at the hotel. Emma had noticed Randy was quiet on the way.

"Randy what's a matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." "It's just… "Why didn't you tell me John was the one that got you pregnant?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"It's not." "I was just blindsided by your dad telling me." "He thought I knew."

"I'm sorry." "I didn't even tell Emmett who the father was." "I just said I got pregnant and miscarried when I was younger and that was that." "I guess I should've told you since you're friends with John." "Are you mad at me?"

"No I was just more shocked then anything else." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

A few nights later Emma was in the hotel lobby. She got on the elevator. She was going up to her room. John got on the elevator.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He pushed the button for his floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." "Nikki and I have been fighting a bit lately." "Her sister's pregnant." "Now she's bringing up the marriage and kids thing again, even those we've discussed it and I've been clear I want neither." "Plus I've had other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like what it would've been like if you hadn't moved or lost the baby." "I've been thinking about you Emma." He turned towards her.

"John what are you doing?"

"We were really happy together once Emma." "Maybe we could be again." He kissed her slowly. He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. She kissed him back. When the elevator dinged he broke the kiss and got off. Emma just stood there confused.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Emma was in her room waiting for Randy to come over. She decided not to tell him about John kissing her. Randy unlocked the door with his key and went inside. She saw him out of her peripheral vision.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." He sat down next to her. They kissed. "It's all set." "I'm getting Alanna next weekend." "I want you to come home with me."

"Ok." "I can't wait to meet her."

"I talked to John."

"You did?" She said getting a little nervous.

"Yeah." "We're all going out on a double date on Friday."

"Oh, great."

After Randy left Emma went out to lunch with Becky.

"He kissed you?" Becky said shocked.

"Yeah."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yeah." "He and Nikki have been having some problems." "I'm chalking it up to stress for him."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Well you kissed him back."

"It was just a reaction." "That's all." "I love Randy." "Now I have to sit through this awkward double date on Friday."

"Double date?"

"Before this happened it was my idea to go on a double date with John and Nikki."

"Just cancel."

"I can't do that then Randy will know something's up."

Two nights later it was Friday evening. Emma and Randy joined Nikki and John at the table in the restaurant.

"Hi Emma." John said.

"Hi John."

You could feel the tension between Nikki and John at dinner.

Emma and Randy had been back at his hotel room for ten minutes. She saw her phone light up. She had a text. It read.

Meet me in the parking lot. – John

"Randy I have to go back out to the car." She said. "I'll be right back."

She went out to the parking lot. John was leaning up against his car.

"You didn't tell him did you?" He asked.

"Well what do you think?"

"Emma I can't stop thinking about you."

"All the sudden you just have all these feelings for me?"

"No." "I've had them since I saw you again." "You never thought about us getting back together?"

"When I was younger I would dream all the time about our baby living and you coming back to us." "Being a family." "Things have changed now John." "I love Randy." "I'm pretty sure we're gonna get married."

"What about our kiss?"

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"That was a mistake."

"So you feel nothing when you look at me?"

"I'm going back inside."

"Emma."

"Have you forgotten you're with someone else to?"

"Emma I lo-

"Don't!" "Don't you dare say it."

"Fine I won't say anything. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

She broke it. "What am I doing?" "No." "I can't."

"Emma."

"No John." "I love Randy." "Not you."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma was trying to put this thing with John behind her. She was trying to get excited for the weekend. She was finally meeting Alanna tomorrow. She was in catering at the arena. John came up to her.

"Stay away from me." She said.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"I broke up with Nikki."

"If you did that thinking I'd break up with Randy you're wrong."

"You factored into it but you weren't the only reason."

"John you've got to stop it now." "Randy is your friend."

"I know and I feel terrible but I can't help how I feel."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't." "I know you feel something to." "Otherwise we wouldn't have kissed twice."

"We kissed." "So what?" "It's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal why are you lying to Randy about it?"

"I'm not lying to Randy."

"Yes you are." "Not telling him is the same thing as lying to him."

"I didn't tell him because we're getting Alanna this weekend and I want him to be in a good mood." "This weekend's important to him." "It's important to me." "Like I've told you John, I love Randy." "You shouldn't have broken up with Nikki." She walked away.

Emma went to Randy's locker room. When she went in Randy was putting on his baby oil.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." "Need any help?"

"You can get my legs." He handed her the baby oil. She got down on her knees and starting oiling his legs. She saw him smirk and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Well you're usually doing something else for me when you're in that position."

Emma laughed hard. She finished and stood up. "Maybe if you're a very good boy I'll do that for you when we get back to the hotel."

"Ooh, is it time to leave yet?"

"Not yet."

"I gotta go." They kissed. He went for the door.

"Randy." He turned around. **I love you.** She signed.

 **I love you too.** He signed.

The next evening Emma was at Randy's house. She was waiting for Randy to get back from the airport with Alanna. Emma was standing in the kitchen she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Randy and Alanna standing there.

"We're back. Randy said. "Emma this is Alanna." "Alanna this is Emma."

"Hi Alanna." Emma said.

"Hi." "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "What do say we open a bag of Oreo's and get to know each other better?"

"Ok."

They talked for the next three hours about everything. Emma told Alanna why she was deaf and they talked about Alanna's school.

Randy was putting Alanna to bed.

"So what do you think of Emma?" He asked.

"I like her."

"Good because I have something important to talk to you about."

Emma was sitting in bed with her laptop working on her book. Randy came in. She felt the mattress sag and looked over.

"I love Alanna." She said. "She's a sweetheart."

"She likes you.

"I'm glad."

"Hey, save your work and put the laptop down."

"Honey I have to work tonight."

"The viper wants to play with Emma."

"I'm busy."

"I love you."

"I love you too but I need-ahhh." She moaned as he kissed her neck. She saved her work and put the laptop on the nightstand. They kissed. He laid her down underneath him. She took off his boxers. He took off her bottoms. "Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her. He started to move slowly.

"I love you so much." They kissed.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

John hadn't bother Emma in two months. She was glad he was finally getting the hint. Everyone was in Florida. Emma and Randy were driving back from having lunch. He was driving. He squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked over.

"Have you ever thought about adoption?" He asked.

"I've tried to apply for it." "I got turned down." "Let's talk about it when we get back to the hotel." "I'll be able to understand you better."

"Sorry I didn't even think about that."

"It's ok."

They went back to the hotel and sat down.

"Ok so anyway." "I tried and I got rejected." She said. "They said I would've had a better shot if I were a two income household." "I've been thinking about going to the doctor and getting checked again." "I know it's a long shot like all the other times but I wanna have a baby." "It just sucks when they tell me I can't." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I know."

"I want a baby." "I want a baby with you." "I want everything with you."

"I want everything with you to." "I don't want you to go home."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"No." "I mean ever." "You can keep your place in New York but I want you to move in with me."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"So just so I know, if I asked you to marry me you'd say yes."

"Absolutely." "Are you asking?"

"Not yet."

The next day Emma went to Becky's room. They were supposed to be meeting for breakfast. She knocked on the door. It took Becky a few minutes to get there. When she opened the door she was wearing a robe.

"You're not ready." Emma said.

"Oh, breakfast I forgot."

"That's ok." Emma couldn't believe who she saw coming out of the bedroom in his boxers. "John."

"Oh hey Emma." He said with a smirk on his face. "How are you?"

"Well I'm intruding." "Rain check?" She asked looking at Becky. Emma couldn't explain to herself why she felt upset.

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok." Becky shut the door. Emma walked away.

* * *

 **Overall would you rather see Emma with John or Randy?**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Emma was getting ready to go to breakfast with Becky. They were meeting at the restaurant this time.

"So John's dating Becky huh?" Randy said.

"Yep." "He didn't say anything to you?"

"Not a word."

"I'll be back." They kissed.

Emma met Becky at the restaurant.

"Sorry for flaking yesterday." Becky said. "Time just got away from me." She smiled.

"Yeah, you've been holding out on me." "When did that start?"

"About three weeks ago." "We got to talking at the arena." "We went out and we had a really nice time." "We just kept talking after that." "I was gonna tell you but I wanted to make sure it would stick first." "I was actually going to tell yesterday at breakfast but… "Oh my god, the sex is so amazing." "I don't have to tell you though."

"No you don't." "I know all about it." She said trying to hide the anger that was bubbling up. "Randy asked me to move in with him."

"Really?" "What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"That's great."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think he's planning on proposing soon."

"Aw." "Would you say yes if he did?"

"In a second." "I love him." "I want a future with him." "The only thing we can't have together is a baby."

Later that night Emma found John.

"So you and Becky huh?" She asked.

"Yep."

"I'm not buying this." "You just happened to be dating one of my good friends, when two months ago you were kissing me and telling me you love me."

"You told me you weren't interested so I moved on."

"To Becky?"

"Yes to Becky." "I like her."

"Damn you if you're doing what I think you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Dating her to make me jealous."

"You're jealous?"

"No." "I hope that's not what you're doing." "It's not fair to Becky." She walked away.

Three days later Emma was moving in with Randy. Randy was helping her put things away in the bedroom.

"Ew!" Randy yelled. Emma saw Randy run to the other side of the side of the room. He looked freaked out.

"What?"

"A spider's in the corner."

Emma looked and there was spider about the size of a quarter in the corner. "One of us has to kill it."

"Can't we just buy a new house?" "The spider can have this one."

"Randy."

"Emma you know I hate spiders."

"Well so do I."

"I'll be right back." Randy went to get a jar. He scraped the spider off the wall with side of the jar and went over to the window. He dumped the jar upside down and the spider fell out. Randy put jar on the dresser and went over to Emma. "That was disgusting."

"Anything I can do to make it better?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. She softly pushed Randy down on the bed and straddled him. He smirked. "Is the viper to scared to play with me?"

"No." "He wants to play with you."

"Good I want to play with him to." She took off his belt.

"You do huh?"

"Mm-hmm." She moaned as he lowly slid his hands up her back to the clasp of her bra. He took off her bra. Slowly he started kissing the middle of her chest. "Ohhh." She moaned. He slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth. She unzipped his jeans. They broke the kiss for a second so she could take off his shirt.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I want you to be with me always."

"I always will be." They kissed.

"Oh Emma." He groaned as she grinded against him. They laid back on the bed.

* * *

 **The who should Emma end up with question came out to about 50/50. What to do, what to do lol.**


	17. Chapter 17

Emma and Randy were laying on the couch together in their hotel room. They were watching a movie. Randy tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"Have you given anymore thought about going to the doctor?"

"Yeah." "I think I'm going to."

"Well if you decide to let me know." "I'm coming with you."

"Ok."

"Even if it comes back that we can't have a baby I don't want you to feel bad or sad." "Baby or no I'll still be here and I'll love you all the same."

"I know."

"I can't wait for our little vacation this weekend."

"Me neither." "Puerto Rico's gonna be so much fun."

The next night like they did once a week for the last month, Emma and Randy went on a double date with Becky and John. It wasn't something Emma looked forward to but of course she would never tell Randy that. Every week Emma felt like John was dangling Becky in front of her on purpose. She was going to tell Becky she thought John was just using her but all she had was speculation. They were at a restaurant. Someone was going around selling roses. She came up to their table.

"A rose for the lady?" She asked looking at John.

"Sure." John said.

"Well I can't let you one me up." Randy said. "I'll take one to." They each paid for the roses.

"I could buy a million roses and they wouldn't be as beautiful as you." John said. That made Emma want to throw up.

Emma was so glad when the weekend finally arrived. She just wanted to forget about everything else and have a relaxing weekend with Randy. They just gotten to their room. Emma went out on the baloney. They had a view of the beach.

"This place is beautiful." She said.

It was their second night there. They were having dinner at a private table. It was all lit up with plain colored lights in the trees. It was getting dark. The sky was a light blue color.

"This is so nice." Emma said.

"Yeah it is." "Emma… Randy got up and got down on one knee. He took a little box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god."

"I know this is a little quick but we don't have to get married right away." "I know that you're the one for me." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box. She gasped. He put the box down and started to sign. **I love you. Emma Patricia Harper, will you marry me?**

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes." Emma said. Randy picked up the ring and put it on her finger. He stood up.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They hugged.

"I'll be a good husband."

"I know." "I forgot to tell you, before we left to come here I called the doctor." "They're backed up for the next two months but I managed to get an appointment to be checked again."

"That's so great."

"The doctor I go to is in New York City."

"I'll make sure to request that day off." "In the meantime I think we should continue to do our part in the matter and go have sex."

"Sounds good to me."

Five days later Emma and Randy were back on the road. She met Becky for lunch.

"Look." Emma said holding out her ring hand.

"Oh my god." "Did he ask you in Puerto Rico?"

"Yeah." "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes."

John and Randy were working out.

"I'm getting married." Randy said.

"What?"

"I asked Emma to marry me when we went to Puerto Rico." "She said yes."

"That's great."

"I need a best man."

"You got it."

It was midnight. Randy was asleep. Emma was in the living room working on her book. She saw her phone light up and picked it up. She had a text. It read.

Come to my room. We need to talk. – John

Emma went to John's room and knocked on the door. He answered. She went in.

"Emma you can't do this." John said.

"I knew this was about me marrying Randy."

"I know you still feel something for me."

"No I don't."

"You don't think I see your looks when I'm with Becky?"

"I knew it." "You are using Becky." "You bastard."

"No." "I like Becky." "She's not you though." "She doesn't make me feel-

"Stop."

"Look into my eyes and tell me it doesn't drive you nuts to see me with Becky." "I know it does because that's how I feel when I see you with Randy."

"I don't like it." "There." "Happy now?"

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm going." She said but didn't move.

"Emma, I love you."

"Don't say that."

"I never stopped loving you."

"Stop." She said with tears in her eyes. "Stop talking."

"Ok." He kissed her. She kissed him back but broke it.

"I have to-

"No." They kissed. He started kissing the side of her neck.

"John we can't, ahhh." She moaned as she felt his hand on her breast. He looked at her.

"You don't want this?"

"I do but we can't." "It's not right."

"It's the only thing that's right." He undid her jeans and pulled them down. He took off her shirt. He took off his and his jeans and boxers. He took off her panties. He gripped her ass and lifted her off the ground. He sat on the couch. She was straddling him. She slid into him and started moving. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Emma." He groaned. They kissed. As they did he undid her bra and took it off. He kissed the middle of her chest while she was still moving. "Ohhh, John." She moaned. He came back up to her mouth. They kissed. He laid her down underneath him and slipped inside her. He was moving fast. "Mmmmm." She moaned. "You are so amazing." He said. They kissed. "Oh John, oh my god." She moaned. "Uhnn." He groaned. "Ohhhh, ohhh, John, mmmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Emma." He groaned giving in.

Emma ended up falling asleep. It was six o' clock when she woke up the next morning. She knew Randy was getting up at seven. She got up as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up John and left.

Emma went back to the hotel and showered. When she got out of the shower she sent John a text that read.

What happened last night was a mistake. Please leave me alone. – Emma

When Randy woke up Emma was sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap. She was working on her book. Randy waved his hand to get her attention. She looked over.

"Morning honey." She said.

"Have you been out here all night?"

"I fell asleep working." "Come here." He sat down next to her. She kissed him. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **According to the fanfiction website I became a member seven years ago today. I would just like to thank everyone that has read my stories and supported me over the years. I think I've come a long way since my first story. I'm not liked by everyone, especially since I refuse to do a specific pairing. Those of you who have read my profile know what I mean. Anyway thank you for all the support. I appreciate it. Also would anyone he interested in a Lita/Matt Hardy/ Jeff Hardy love triangle story?**


	19. Chapter 19

Emma felt so guilty about what she'd done. Last night was the first time she'd ever cheated on anyone. She was at the arena getting a drink. When she turned around John was standing there.

"Before you even get started, last night was a mistake." Emma said.

"Don't say that." "I've wanted last night ever since we came back into contact." "I know you wanted it to."

"When you said you love me did stir up some old feelings, I admit." "It made me feel like a teenager again." "That didn't give me the right to behave like some horny teenager." "Last night was the end of that." "Whether you like it or not I'm in love with Randy and I am going to marry him." "You can either accept that or get out of our lives." "Your choice." She walked away.

When she and Randy got back to the hotel they sat down.

"Honey we need to talk." Emma said.

"Ok."

"I wanna go home."

"Why?" "I thought we were having fun."

"We are." "I just need a break for a little while."

"Ok."

Two months later Emma and Randy were at the doctor. The doctor hooked Emma to a machine to check her uterus.

"I don't believe it." The doctor said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Randy asked. He and the doctor were both facing the monitor.

"Yes."

"What?" Emma asked

"Emma, you're pregnant." The doctor said.

"What?!" Emma said shocked. "You told me I couldn't get pregnant."

"I don't know how it happened but judging from this I'd say you're about eight or nine weeks along." "See?" She turned around the monitor so Emma could see it.

"Wow." _"No not this way. She thought. "Please not this way."_

"I want to see you bi-monthly." "This could be a high risk pregnancy and we shouldn't take any chances."

"Ok."

"This is so great." "I'm gonna be a father again." Randy said happily. Emma started to cry. Randy thought it was because she was excited about the baby. "I know baby." "I'm happy to."

 **Would anyone be interested in a Stephanie Mcmahon story? If so who with?**


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had passed since Emma and Randy found out she was pregnant. She considered not tell John about the baby but she knew if he didn't he'd put it together anyway. She knew the first person she had to tell was Randy. They were at the hotel.

"Randy come here we need to talk." She said.

"Ok." He sat down next to her. "Are you nervous about the baby?"

"Yeah but that's not it." "Randy after I tell you what I'm gonna tell you, if you don't wanna get married after that I understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy I love you but I made a mistake."

"Whatever it is we can work it out."

"I…slept with John."

"You slept with John?"

"Yes." "I'm sorry."

"When?"

"Two months ago."

"Is the baby mine?"

"I have no idea." "I want it to be."

"Do you love him?"

"No." "I love you Randy."

"Yeah, I thought you did." He said angrily.

"I do."

"Whatever." He stood up.

"Randy."

"Don't! He left.

There was a knock on John's door. John answered it.

"You son of a bitch!" Randy yelled as he punched John in the face. John fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on!" Becky yelled rushing to John's side.

"We're both being two-timed is what's going on!" "Emma and John fucked."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Emma just told me." "John also might be a father."

"What?" John said.

"Emma's pregnant." He walked away.

Becky looked at John with tears in her eyes.

"Becky." John said. She stood up and walked out of the room. "Becky."


	21. Chapter 21

Randy had been gone for two hours. Emma was sitting in the room crying. She got a text and picked up her phone. It read.

I'm outside the door. I wanna talk. – John

Emma got up and opened the door. She gasped when she saw him. John had a black eye.

"Oh my god." Emma said. "Come in." He went in. "Did Randy to that to you?"

"Yeah."

"Sit down." "Stay here." "I'll go get you some ice." She went to go get ice from the ice machine.

When she came back John was sitting on the couch. She put some ice in a towel and wrapped it up. She sat down next to him and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." "Becky knows to."

"Oh no."

"She was in the room when Randy came." "I feel bad but I'm glad it came out." "Randy told me about the baby." "How?" "I thought you couldn't conceive."

"It's a miracle." "I have to go in for bi-monthly appointments." "The doctor said it could be a high risk pregnancy."

"Emma come back to me." "I love you."

"John."

"What more proof do you need?" "We're having a baby together."

"We don't know whose it is yet?"

"Yes we do." "I've already gotten you pregnant once."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Emma we belong together." "Us." "Not you and Randy." "This baby is a miracle." He put his hand on her stomach. "Our miracle baby." Just then the door opened. Emma didn't see Randy come in at first.

"Randy." She said when she finally saw him.

"I came back to talk but it's obvious you're busy." Randy said angrily. "Looks like you made your choice." He turned and left.

"Randy." She said going after him. They were in the hall. "Randy." "Randy stop." He stopped and turned around.

"I'm gonna make things really easy for you Emma." Randy said with tears in his eyes. "We're over."

"No."

"Yes." "I can't take this." He got on the elevator.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been two weeks since Randy broke up with Emma. She was devastated. Randy still agreed to go to all the doctor's appointments with her. She was in the process of moving back to her place in New York. Emma had some stuff of Randy's mixed in with her stuff so she decided to take it to him. She knocked on the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Here let me take that." He said talking the box from her. "Come in." She went in.

"I'm having my stuff at your house shipped back to mine today."

"Ok." "I'll see you at the next doctor's appointment."

"Ok."

"Will John be there to?"

"Yeah." "Oh, you probably want these back." She took out her keys and took two keys off the key ring. She put them on the coffee table. "You probably want this to." She took off the engagement ring and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Me to." She kissed him and went for the door. He turned her around. They kissed. Emma's back hit the door. He kissed the side of her neck.

"We shouldn't." She said in a moaning voice.

He looked at her. "I know." They kissed and went into the bedroom. He took off her shirt and jeans. She took off his shirt. As they laid back on the bed her took off her bra. She undid his jeans. He slipped inside and started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned out. They kissed. "Oh Randy." "Oh Emma." He groaned. He looked at her. "I love you Emma." He said breathlessly. "I love you too." He went faster. "Ahhh." She moaned. "Uhnn." "Ohhh, yes, yes, Randy." "Oh Randy." She moaned giving in. "Emma." He groaned giving in.

They got dressed in silence. They both knew they'd just made a mistake. She was leaving.

" _Tell me to stay." She thought. "Please tell me to stay."_ She was in the bedroom doorway. She looked back at him. "Bye."

"Bye." She left.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma had been home for three weeks. She tried to contact Becky to apologize but Becky wouldn't answer her calls. Randy barely talked to her either, unless it was about the baby. The only person she talked to regularly was John. He called her every day to check on her and the baby. She was sitting at home. Her phone started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine." "How are you?"

"I'm good." "I get to go home for a few days after today."

"That's good."

"I wish you would've stayed on the road."

"I couldn't." "Becky still won't talk to me."

"I tried to call her to." "She won't talk to me either." "Do you know when we can find out who the father of the baby is?"

"In my fifth month."

"I hope I'm the father."

"I thought you didn't want children?"

"Not if you're it's mother." "I know you don't want me to be the father."

"I think you'll make a great father if it's yours."

The next day Emma was sitting at home. Her lights flashed so she answered the door.

"John." She said surprised.

"Hi Emma."

"Come in." He went in. "What are you doing here?" "I thought you were going home."

"I am." "I just wanted to stop by and see you first." They sat down.

"Come on John." "Why are you here?" "You wouldn't come all the way to New York for no reason."

"You're right." "I have something to ask you." "You don't have to answer me now." "You can think about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Emma." "Even if the baby isn't mine I don't care." He got off the couch and down on one knee. He took out a little box and opened it. "Emma, will you marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Wow." Emma said. "This is kind of out of left field."

"I know."

"I can't answer you yet."

"I figured that."

"I'm not saying no." "I just don't think I can tell you yes yet."

"I understand."

"Are you upset?"

"No." "I fully expected that to be your answer." He put the ring away and got up. "Take all the time you need." "I'll see you next week for your doctor's appointment." He left.

A week later Emma went to the doctors. She was excited. She was getting sonogram pictures today. Randy was already in the waiting room. She went up to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He looked at her stomach. "You're starting to show." He said smiling.

"Listen after this can we go somewhere and talk." "I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Sure." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"Yeah."

John walked in Randy immediately got an irritated look on his face. He went over to them.

"Hi Emma." He said.

"Hi John." Emma said.

"Emma Harper." The nurse said.

They all went back to an examination room. Emma was hooked to a machine.

"Emma you'll be happy to know everything looks normal and is developing fine." The doctor said.

"Great." Emma said. The doctor unhooked her from the machine.

"I'll see all three of you next month for the blood samples to determine the father of the baby."

After the doctor Emma and Randy went to a restaurant.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Randy asked.

"I just thought you should know, John proposed to me."

"Oh he did?" He said irritated.

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Do you love him?"

"I have feelings for him." "I don't love him."

"Are you gonna say yes?"

"I loved him once." "I could do it again with time." "I still love you but I am going to tell him yes." "Unless you think there's a reason I shouldn't."


	25. Chapter 25

Randy just sat there. "You have nothing to say?" Emma asked.

"I hope you two will be very happy together."

"That's all?"

"That's all.

"Randy, I'm serious." "Once I'm with John I'm with him." "There's no turning back, no cheating."

"So you'll cheat on me but not him?"

"From what I'm trying to tell you you come back with that?" "Forget it." "You're not even listening to me." She got up and left.

When she got back home she called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi Emma."

"Hey when's your next day off?"

"In two days." "Why?"

"I want to talk to you but I don't wanna do it over the phone." "Do you think you could come back to New York then?"

"Yeah." "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." "No worries."

"Ok."

"When do you think you'll be coming in that day?" "I'll order lunch."

"Around two."

"Ok." "I'll see you then."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

Two days passed John was at Emma's. They were waiting for their food to get there.

"Sorry the food's running late." Emma said. "The restaurant said they were backed up."

"It's ok." "What did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Well I guess now's as good a time as any." "I've thought about what you asked me." "My answer is- The lights flashed. "The food's here I'll get it. She got up to answer the door. She opened it. She was shocked to see Randy standing there. "Randy."

"Don't do it Emma." He said. "I love you." "Come back to me." Before she could do or say anything Randy cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.


	26. Chapter 26

Randy broke the kiss.

"I'm not to late, am I?" Randy asked.

"How much is the foo- John said coming up to the door. He stopped when he saw Randy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Emma." "I want her back." He looked at her. "I will not let my stubbornness stand in the way of us being together." "I wanna put our engagement back on." "Let's get married." "Please tell me you didn't tell him yes yet."

John tapped her on the shoulder. "You were gonna accept my proposal?" He asked.

"I was."

Randy tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't please Emma." Randy said.

John tapped her on the shoulder. "Emma don't take him back." "He's broken your heart before."

"You're right."

"I've never broken your heart." "We never even technically broke up." "Circumstances beyond our control kept us apart." "We don't have to be apart anymore."

Randy tapped her on the shoulder. "Emma don't listen to him." "You know what we have." "We love each other."

"I just need time to think." Emma said. "This is all to much to take in right now." "I'll give the both of you an answer soon I promise."

Two weeks later John was at home. There was a knock at his door. He answered it.

"Emma." He said surprised.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in. "This is a surprise." They sat down.

"I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "My answer's yes."

"Do you mean it?" He said happily.

"Yes." "I already called Randy and told him it's over."

"Let me go get the ring." He went upstairs and got the ring. When he came back down he got down on one knee. "Emma will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger and sat next to her. They kissed.

* * *

 **Since Halloween is coming up I'm thinking of doing a scary story. Is there any particular scary movie you would like me to base it off of?**


	27. Chapter 27

Two weeks had passed. Emma was moving in with John. They were waiting for the movers to get there with the rest of Emma's things. They were making out on the couch. She felt him unbuttoning her shirt. She laughed.

"Stop that." She mumbled against his lips.

He broke the kiss. "Why?"

"The movers are coming soon."

"I know but I've been so busy lately we haven't had time for anything."

"If by anything you mean sex you're right."

"We haven't even had it since we've been back together."

"Are you horny honey?"

"Very." "I want you." "I love you." He kissed her. She kissed him back. The doorbell rang. John broke the kiss. Emma saw the lights flashing. John got an irritated look on his face.

"I told you." John got up to answer the door.

An hour later Emma and John were unpacking. John tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"I have something to show you come on." John said. They went down the hall to where one of the guest bedrooms were. "Open the door." Emma opened the door and went inside. The whole room had been transformed into a beautiful nursery. Emma turned to John.

"Aw honey it's beautiful." Emma said. "I don't know who you hired but they did a fantastic job."

"I didn't hire anyone I did it all myself."

"You did?" "When?"

"When you were getting everything ready in New York." She kissed him.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Just helping you unpack."

"Let's get married."

"Today?"

"Today." "Let's go to City Hall."

"Don't you want a wedding with a dress and all that?"

"Nah." "I already had that once." "Unless you wanna wait until after we find out who the father of the baby is."

"No." "Let's get married."

They stopped off at a jewelry store then went to City Hall. They were standing in front of a judge.

"Do you John take Emma to be your wife?" The judge asked.

"I do." John said.

The judge looked at Emma. "Do you Emma take John to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

The next night Emma was getting something to drink at the arena. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around. She saw Randy standing there.

"If this isn't about the baby leave me alone." She said.

"I love you."

"It's to late for that." "As of yesterday I'm a married woman." She held up her ring hand.

"No."

"Yes." "I've made my decision Randy and even if the baby is yours that won't change my mind." "I'm sorry." She walked away.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been a month since Emma and John had gotten married. Earlier that week they'd taken the blood test to determine the father of the baby. They were just waiting on the results. It was early in the morning. Emma and John were in the hotel bedroom making out. Emma broke the kiss.

"Last night was so amazing." She said.

"What about five minutes ago?"

"That was amazing to." "I still can't believe this." "I can't believe that after all these years we found our way back to each other."

"Not only that you're my wife and we're having a baby."

"Well I am your wife but as far as the baby thing goes…

"Emma I told you, even if it's not biologically mine I'll love it like my own." "I promise."

"I know that's what you say."

"That's what I mean." "When I said I took you for my wife I meant it." "Forever." "Not just if the baby's mine."

"I love you John."

"I love you too." They kissed. "Hey let's go take a shower."

"You're ready again?" She said grinning.

"Well let's go get in the shower and I'll show you how ready I am." John's cell phone started to ring. "Hold that thought my phone's ringing." He answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Yes." "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Thank you." He hung up and looked at Emma. "That was the doctor's office.

"What did they say?"

"The baby's mine." He said happily.

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yes." They kissed. "They told me something else to."

"What?"

"We're having a baby girl."

"We are?"

"Yep."

"This is wonderful." "I'm so happy."

"Me to."

Later that night at the arena Emma went to look for Randy. She knew he must've felt horrible. She found him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Emma leave me alone." He said.

"I'm sorry Randy." "I know how you must feel."

"You have no idea." "It kills me that the baby isn't mine." "You know how much I wanted it."

"I know."

"Don't get the wrong idea." "I want nothing but happiness for you." "I can't be around you though." "I love you to much." "It hurts." He walked away.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one. Names for the baby? Should I finish "Caught Between Two Hardys" Would you guys like a story where Nikki Bella is the main star? If so who with?**


	29. Chapter 29

Emma was due in a week. She couldn't wait to meet her baby girl. John was coming home for two days. He got home at around nine o' clock in the morning. No one was in the living room. He went upstairs and saw Emma sleeping peacefully in bed. About an hour later Emma woke up. She could smell food cooking. She went downstairs to the kitchen. John was at the stove. He turned around.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Sit down breakfast is almost ready."

"You didn't have to make me breakfast." She said going up to him.

"Well I have to make sure my girls have full stomachs." She kissed him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They had a nice breakfast. Emma got up to put her plate in the sink. She felt something wet running down her leg. She looked down and saw that her water had broken.

"John." "My water just broke."

They went to the hospital. Emma was delivering.

"Emma you have to stop pushing." The doctor said looking at her. "It's a breeched birth the baby is backwards."

"We're going to have to do a Caesarean."

They took to the OR.

"John something's wrong with the baby." She said worried.

"No the baby's gonna be ok."

They gave her something to knock her out.

She woke up a few hours later. She lifted her head and saw John holding the baby. He saw she was awake and brought the baby over. He handed her to her.

"Is she ok?" Emma asked.

"She's fine."

"She's so beautiful."

"Yeah she is." "We have to name her?"

"How about Alexis Casey?"

"I like it." "It's pretty."

"We're a family now John." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. I didn't ignore your ideas for baby names if there were any. For some reasons my new reviews aren't displaying right now. If you have any request let me know. I don't know when I'll be able to see them but as soon as the website fixes the problem I'll look them over. Also is anyone else not receiving e-mails from this website anymore? I haven't gotten one in about four months. It doesn't even tell me when I have new reviews anymore. I always have to check the website.**


End file.
